An Act of Hate
by mouseygirl123
Summary: I wrote this after an experince my best friend had. Please r/r I'm makin the same promise I made with Memory Lane


I wrote this on September 13, 2001. One of my best friends was attacked on September 12, 2001. He was mistaken for a terrorist. He is Hindu, like Hadji. I do not mean to be racist. I hope you do not believe so. I also dedicate this to all those who have run into any sort of racism. And I dedicate this to all who have lost friends or family to the 9-11 attacks.  
  
1 An Act of Hate  
  
"Hadji, hurry up or you're going to be late!" Father yells at me from down stairs.  
  
"I will be down momentarily" I call back down to him. I grab my backpack and rush downstairs. "Bye Father, Bye Race!" I call as I rush outside where Jonny and Jessie are waiting for me.  
  
"It's about time." Jonny teases as I start the car.  
  
When we arrive at the high school we each go our own ways. I head to history and Jessie and Jonny have English. As I walk down the hall, many students glare at me. I ignore them, I have gotten used to it.  
  
The day passes slowly. Finally, the last bell rings and I rush out of my science class.  
  
I head for my locker, which is in the science building. I am amazed at how quickly the halls have emptied on this Wednesday afternoon.  
  
I place a few books in my backpack and zip it shut. I am about to close my locker when it suddenly slams shut. Expecting to see Jonny playing around, I turn and come face to face with Charlie Matthews.  
  
He teases me for a while, and then he says, "You know what Singh? I'm gonna pound you."  
  
I roll my eyes at him. He has threatened me before.  
  
He shoves me against my locker. When he does so, I end up dropping my backpack onto the foot of one of his friends.  
  
Charlie's friends hold my arms as Charlie punches me in my face, chest and stomach over and over.  
  
"Hey! Now stop that Charlie Matthews!" Coach Johnson, our science teacher and P.E. coach comes running down the halls.  
  
Charlie and his friends quickly run off in the opposite direction. I slump to the ground.  
  
Coach Johnson kneels down beside me. "Are you ok, Singh?" He asks.  
  
I bring my hand to my nose and it comes away bloody. "I have been better, Coach."  
  
I hear Jonny and Jessie call out my name as they run through the hall.  
  
"What happened? "Jessie asks.  
  
"Charlie Matthews carried out his threat." I say. Jessie reaches in her backpack and hands me a packet of tissues.  
  
"You mean he's threatened you before?" says Coach.  
  
I nod. "I didn't think anything would happen. I thought he was like a chained dog. All bark and no bite." I reply as Jonny picks up my spilled backpack. Then he and Jessie help me to my feet.  
  
I turn to the science teacher. "Thank you, for stopping them." I say.  
  
"You're welcome." He replies.  
  
I walk slowly down the hall with Jonny and Jessie beside me. Jonny is carrying my backpack. When we reach a bench, I sit down.  
  
"Jonny?" I call  
  
"Yeah, bro?"  
  
"Could you call Father and have him pick us up. I do not think I can drive."  
  
"Sure thing." He walks over to a pay phone that is not to far from where we are. I listen to his side of the conversation.  
  
"Dad? It's Jonny." He says. "Ummm we need a favor…could you come and pick us up from school…Hadji doesn't think he can drive right now…You'll see why when you get here…ok see you in a few…okay, bye." He hangs up the phone and heads back towards us.  
  
"He wants us to meet him by the car." He explains. We slowly make it to the car. We sit inside the car, because it is to cold to wait outside. A few moments later, Father and Race arrive.  
  
"Hadji?!" Father exclaims. "What on earth happened to you?!"  
  
I quickly explained to him what happened.  
  
"Poor kid," Race says.  
  
When we arrive at the compound, Father puts some medicine on my face.  
  
That night I cannot sleep. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. I turn onto my side and gaze at the statue of Vishnu my mother had given to me before I left Bangalore. I suddenly hear the door open.  
  
I turn and see Father standing in the doorway. "Are you ok, Son?" he walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yes." I say. Father puts his hand on my head.  
  
"If you want to, you can stay home from school tomorrow." He says.  
  
I climb out of bed and walk to the mirror that is on my dresser. I look at my reflection. "I will go to school tomorrow. I am not a coward."  
  
"I'm proud of you, Hadji." He says as I crawl back into bed.  
  
"Why?" I have always been curious.  
  
"You don't let things get you down easily." He tucks me in bed. "You always make good decisions. I didn't care what your answer was going to be about going to school tomorrow. That was your decision. Well, you have school tomorrow, so get some sleep."  
  
"Good night, Father," I say to him.  
  
"Good night, Son." He says as he heads towards the door.  
  
"Father?" I call after him.  
  
"Yeah, Son?" He turns around to face me.  
  
"Do you think what Charlie Matthews did to me was linked to yesterday?" I ask.  
  
"Probably. I wouldn't doubt it." With that he left.  
  
Yesterday was September 11, 2001. 


End file.
